The present invention relates to a Magnetically Movable Model Toy. More particularly, it relates to a magnetically movable model toy utilizing the magnetic attraction of two magnets.
Magnetically movable model toys of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Permanent magnets have been used in movable toys, however, the movement has been caused by the attraction of one permanent magnet to another.